Second Coming Of The Hikari No Kessha
by WhiteAsukalover
Summary: AU Season 3 based on White Kingdom. Asuka quickly finds herself in a losing streak, but none of her friends seem to understand her pain, but will one mysterious girl understand her pain? White Asuka X OC Co-written with MysticLight!


A young slender blonde female was suddenly engulfed in a brutal flame. An unkind uncaring flame that burned and scorched it had no mercy for this female no conscious. It did not care that through its powerful flames the very soul and spirit of a person was being killed. This spirit crying and screaming in pain as the flames precede to scorch and burn its essence away. The flames eventually stopped and the young female lay on the ground, smiling almost as if to mock the former inhabitant whom was now dead. The proof came when her eyes opened and it was clear that her other self was now dead.

From inside a bedroom a young brunette's eyes filled with tears watching the one person she could relate to parish away into oblivion. A sad frown across her face. "No...no..." She watched the female fall to the ground and knew it was over. Her eyes opened to reveal the truth to the brunette. "It...it can't be." Tears streaming down her face. "S-she was the only one who could ever understand me." More tears came down her face. She pressed a button & the link closed. With that the brunette jumped onto her bed and buried herself in her pillows and cried.

The following year…

And so through the power of Jaden's new Neo Spacians the Light of Ruin was destroyed and Saiou set free. With it gone so went the formerly possessed Saiou's ambitions of destroying the world through the satellite SORA.

It was now the beginning of a new school year Obelisk Blue now back to its former glory the Hikari No Kessha no more. With the beginning of a new school year came new and exciting surprises for Judai and company. Principal Samejima announces the addition of new star students from across the other academies. From Duel Academy East Amon Garam. From Duel Academy West Austin O'Brien. From Duel Academy South Jim Crocodile Cook. From Duel Academy North Johan Andersen. Alongside the four another a professor from West Academy, Cobra, is brought in to provide a special course for all the students. As his first order Cobra creates an exhibition match between Johan and Judai. This match would ultimately end in Jaden's favor as he picks up the win, Johan unable to summon Rainbow Dragon.

The following day comes and the figure of a tall buff, muscular man with black hair and tan skin is seen standing in front of all of Duel Academy's students. The students are shocked about this sudden gathering and are seen chattering amongst themselves, until Cobra speaks.

"Academy students pay attention."

Rei Saotome is seen speaking to a Ra yellow student who appears to be not paying attention.

"Hey you! Pay attention to Professor Cobra!"

The yellow student turned to face her then Cobra. "Hmm? Right."

"I have a present to give everyone today." Cobra stated sternly.

The crowd of students look up as Cobra raises his right hand into the air holding a metal bracelet of sorts same as what Johan and Judai were given before their duel.

"This is for use in the Disclosure Duels: the Dis Belt!" Cobra shouts.

"Disclosure Duel?" Judai murmured as he and Johan looked at the bracelets on their arms.

"Dis-belt?" Johan questioned.

The Disclosure Duels are used in the Skill Disclosure System. It is a system in which duels are conducted openly, regardless of your dorm color or grade." Cobra adds.

"But if you do that, the third-year Blues will win" Cronos stated.

"Yes, it's easy bullying." Napoleon adds.

Cobra briefly glances at them before turning to the students once again.

"Because of that, these Dis belts are needed. The duel data is sent directly from the belt to a terminal, and its level is examined." Cobra stated walking back and forth.

The students looked on intensively as he continued to speak.

"Fighting Spirit is measured based on your passion, concentration, and dueling decisions."

"Wow" Judai exclaimed.

Everyone looked on serious expressions on their face.

"As the elites of Duel Academia, it is your job to prove that you have fighting spirit." Cobra said.

"But what if the Dis Belt determines they have no fighting spirit?" Napoleon asked.

"In that case, they will be demoted from their dorm at once. And if they show no motivation, they will be expelled from the Academia!" He stated.

Students looked around scared.

Cronos and Napoleon ran to the Principal.

"That's way too much!" Cronos shouted.

"Those who duel without a passionate heart have no use being in school!" Cobra stated his fists on his hips.

Cronos and Napoleon stop in front of Samejima.

"That temporary professor's overdoing this whole thing!" Cronos exclaimed to the Principal.

"Principal! You must say something!" Cronos stated further.

"That's right! Its unreasonable!" Napoleon added.

Samejima chuckled lightly. "There is truth in Professor Cobra's words, though. A real Disclosure Duel, or Dis-Duel for short, on the West Campus breathes new life into the students."

Asuka looked on with both interest and worry. '_This seems like an interesting idea Professor Cobra has…but why do I feel like there's more to his plan than he's letting on…' _She wondered to herself.

Soon enough Cobra called for the students, excluding Johan and Judai, to come and receive their Dis-Belts.

Asuka inwardly sighed as she went and received hers; the nagging thoughts from earlier still plaguing her as Cobra securely locked it on her wrist.

Cobra then gave her a cold look, he obviously didn't think much of Tenjoin Asuka he had never been impressed with her.

Asuka, Momoe and Junko were later walking around Duel Academy once classes dismissed for the day, Asuka eyeing the Dis-Belt closely.

"I still have my doubts about this Dis-Belt thing..." She muttered.

"It's weird that all of a sudden Cobra would force us into wearing these Dis-Belts." Momoe stated.

"They don't even go with our outfits." Junko added.

"Yeah, it doesn't make a lot of a sense." Alexis agreed.

"And he just thinks he can demote us from our academy if..." Mindy was cut off by a young Ra duelist dressed in an outfit similar to the one worn by the legendary Katsuya Jonouchi.

"Hey girls, I'm the legendary Katsuya Jonouchi right hand man to Yugi Motou King of Games."Kagurazaka, the young Ra copycat duelist stated dressed in a Katsuya Jonouchi.

green jacket and blue jeans.

"Not this guy again..." Asuka groaned.

"Get lost Kagurazaka." Momoe groaned.

"Not so fast I was given a special invite here & even one of these nifty Dis-Belts and I'm game to challenge the best female duelist in the Academy." He said pointing at Asuka.

"Fine, let's just duel loser."

'_Exactly I'll show the world that I have the fiery heart of the greatest duelist_" Kagurazaka thought in his mind. "Time to duel I'm up first!" He drew his card

"I'll start with my good old buddy Panther Warrior in attack mode…" A purple panther with a sword appeared. "I'll set 1 face down and end my turn."

"I draw." Asuka spoke.

"I summon Manju Of The Ten Thousand Hands in attack mode. And I'll search out a Ritual monster with his special ability." She said with a smirk, adding a card from her deck to her hand and shuffling her deck. "Now I activate Machine Angel Ritual!"

"Wha?!" Kagurazaka gasped as he looked on a shock of surprise and horror.

"I sacrifice my Manju and Harvest Angel of Wisdom to call forth my Cyber Angel Dakini!"

Kagurazaka smirked. "I'm gonna use my ring of destruction so now your Angel hits the grave and we both take 2700 life points." He yelled in pain as he took a heavy hit, Alexis then yelled out in pain as their life points both fell to 1300.

"But that means that next turn if he plays a monster, he could destroy me with Panther Warrior…" Asuka murmured, beginning to grow worried.

"Since it looks like your done I'm gonna go." Kagurazaka drew his card. "I'll summon Battle Warrior in attack mode and next I sacrifice Battle Warrior to attack you directly with my Panther." His Panther lunged forward and struck her life points finishing her off.

Asuka fell to one knee, as her dis-belt absorbed some of her energy. "I lost..." She murmured, unable to believe it.

To be continued…


End file.
